


We Sacrifice

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this popped in my mind when I realized that in a wedding from one of the demigods they would have to "pray" to someone, and it seemed unlikely that they had a Christian or Catholic wedding so . . . I made a prayer in which a demigos couple can ask for both major and minor gods' and goddess' favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously starting to consider actually making this prayer if I ever get married... XD

We sacrifice to Hestia,  
Goddess of Home,  
asking her to make  
ours a happy one.

We sacrifice to Himeneo,  
God of Marriage,  
asking him to let  
ours be always happy.

We sacrifice to Aphrodite,   
Goddess of love,  
for letting one   
find the other.

We sacrifice to Eros,  
God of Corresponded Love,  
for sending his arrows  
to both of us.

We sacrifice to Anteros,  
God of the Not-corresponded Love,  
for not sending   
his arrows to us.

We sacrifice to Hera,  
Goddess of family,  
asking her to make  
ours a united one.

We sacrifice to Hephaestus,  
God of the Fire and Forging,  
asking him to teach us  
how to build our love strongly.

We sacrifice to Demeter,  
Goddess of Crops and Cereals,  
asking her to never let them  
be missing in our table.

We sacrifice to Ares,  
God of War and Battle,  
asking him to not come  
to our house too frequently.

We sacrifice to Zeus,  
God of Lightning,  
for illuminating us  
throughout the darkness.

We sacrifice to Persephone,  
Goddess of Spring,  
asking her to let our marriage  
be as happy as her season.

We sacrifice to Pan,  
God of the wilderness,  
Asking him to let us  
Always appreciate nature.

We sacrifice to Hecate,  
Goddess of Magic,  
because love is one   
kind if magic too.

We sacrifice to Nemesis,  
Goddess of Revenge,  
telling her she is welcomed  
at home, but her powers aren't.

We sacrifice to Morpheo,  
God of Sleep,  
for not letting this  
be just a dream.

We sacrifice to Apollo,  
God of the Sun and Music,  
asking him to always  
illuminate our house.

We sacrifice to Hermes,  
God of Travelers,  
asking him to always  
arotect us through life's journey.

We sacrifice to Iris,  
Goddess of the Messages,  
asking her to always  
bring us happy news. 

We sacrifice to Dionysius,  
God of Wine and Theater,  
for bringing us together  
a night long ago.

We sacrifice to Artemis,  
Goddess of Hunting,  
asking her to give us   
part of her strength.

We sacrifice to Poseidon,  
God of the Ocean,  
asking him to be present  
like the calm sea at night.

We sacrifice to Athena,  
Goddess of Wisdom,  
asking her to give us  
part of her knowledge.

Lastly, we sacrifice to Hades,   
God of the Underworld,  
asking him to please,   
don't pull us apart too soon.


End file.
